Most lipstick cases available on the market are generally packed in single cases or tubes containing single-colored lipstick or cosmetic material. There are limitations, however, on the filling, storage, carrying and use of the market available lipsticks in liquid or paste form, with only one color of lipstick contained in a single container. A cosmetics user generally owns several lipsticks in different colors in solid and liquid forms to go with different dresses and moods for different occasions. Though individual package of lipstick has a small size and easy to carry around, a user has to carry several packages of lipstick and cosmetic materials and utensils in various colors. Though such inconvenience can be improved by carrying a large case containing several divided compartments of containers to contain different colors of lipsticks or other cosmetic materials, the large case is too bulky and inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, the conventional lipstick case could not contain liquid and paste form of lipsticks.
Available on the market are two-ended type of lipstick container or multiple layers of containers or other types of lipstick container combinations, but those containers provide only completely opened and stacked containers. They could not contain liquid or paste form of lipsticks. They could not contain multiple colors of liquid and paste form of lipsticks in the accommodating space of a regular lipstick case. It is desirable to make improvement on the above shortcomings.